


疼痛

by comi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comi/pseuds/comi
Kudos: 7





	疼痛

藤丸立香一边咀嚼，一边摸着自己的左边下巴。  
少年御主固定吃早餐的时间是早上八点，食堂内人影稀疏，大部分从者赋闲时间都是三餐不定，所以很少人注意到这边情况。  
与他共座的复仇者优雅地撕开面包，一边看着不知哪个年代的报纸，咖啡散发着醇苦的香气，在进食与翻阅纸张的间隙，他观察到了藤丸立香皱起的眉毛。  
“你的牙齿好像有一些状况，御主。”  
“有点痛，没什么啦。”  
藤丸立香试图表现得云淡风轻，他提前留心过医护室的轮值表，一三五阿斯克勒庇俄斯，二四六南丁格尔，星期日是美迪亚莉莉。在周末到来之前，除非性命垂危，不去医护室寻求治疗已经成了迦勒底心照不宣的默契，他是不会靠近那个地方的。  
伯爵先生低沉地响应了一声，看着藤丸立香一如往常地，往自己那份咖啡里投入两份砂糖。  
换作是其他时候，固执或者可称上美德。对抗漫长的战线，纠正遥无宁日的纷争，藤丸立香的固执当然能起到好的作用，牙痛可不适用于这个，而且少年御主又无法调整自己无糖不欢的饮食口味。  
他用舌头舔了一下那颗隐隐作痛的臼齿，忧郁地盯着食堂墙上的电子钟：星期四下午五点四十分，本日菜单是姜汁猪肉定食。  
餐盘上有丰富的颜色——炖煮得入味的萝卜排骨汤，雪白米饭中混了浅褐色的糙米，一小碟浇了酱油的烫菠菜，入口甜辣的主菜，以及藤丸立香往日最为期待的饭后甜品，两枚软糯的豆沙麻糬。  
这顿饭吃得藤丸立香愁眉深锁，咀嚼的每一下都牵动全身，彷佛这是死刑犯临行前的晚餐，当他咬下麻糬，迸发的甜味让他双眼都不自觉含满了泪水。  
桌子对面的法国贵族用纸巾擦拭着嘴唇，啜饮餐后咖啡，藤丸立香服毒般吞下了甜点，浑然没有半点平日饱足后的轻快心情。  
幸好，这点病痛除了让藤丸立香食欲不振以外，对迦勒底敉平特异点的大业并无影响，御主晚饭后还能视事，与几位从者商讨队伍编成。  
回到房间，眼见复仇者端来一杯睡前牛奶与小包砂糖，藤丸立香再怎么迟钝，也查觉到不怀好意了。  
“你好像想让我牙齿更痛啊。”  
伯爵撕开糖包，把细小的白色颗粒加入牛奶，轻轻摇匀。  
“哪里，”他把杯子递给了盘腿坐在床上的御主，嘴角隐密上扬：”这不过是一介复仇者的关心，可别冤枉我了，御主。”  
惰于刷牙，加上被人一天四顿的投喂甜食，藤丸立香在星期五晚上迎来剧痛，他摀着嘴泪眼汪汪，把一口未动的米布丁推出餐盘。  
了无生趣四个大字清楚写在少年人的眼神里，他比平日多花了一倍的时间刷牙，用了最讨厌的薄荷味漱口水。复仇者悄无声息地滑入被窝，把缩成一团的藤丸立香拉到腿上，握住他保护着脸颊的手。  
“我不知道你还懂得…嘶…当牙医。”  
“小小兴趣，好了，现在把嘴巴张开一些。”  
阅读灯勉强充做了照明，藤丸立香仰着头，鹅黄色的灯光指引着手指探入他的口腔，拨开颊边粉红湿润的肉。洁白小巧的牙齿整齐排列着，伯爵先生粗略检查了一下痛感来源，没有肉眼可见的蛀牙迹象。  
藤丸立香紧张地揪着法国人的睡衣，紧紧闭上眼睛，感觉冰凉的手指在他的嘴里游移，伯爵压着他的舌头，检查牙齿底下是否有任何伤口。  
“一点发炎。”复仇者说道，他撤出手指，取过纸巾擦拭御主的口水。藤丸立香大松一口气，稍稍放下心来，伯爵拉开床头抽屉，在各种瓶罐里挑挑拣拣，拿出一小管软膏。  
“那是什么？”  
“消炎药，”男人拧开盖子，在手指上点了一些：”本来没打算用在治疗牙齿上，但我想你不会反对的。”  
藤丸立香当然不会，他重新张开嘴唇，含进了一根手指，纠缠三天的闷痛感很快被药膏压抑下去，他十分感激，在救命恩人脸上落下一串奖励的吻。  
“你真是个好人，我该怎么感谢你才好？”  
“咕哈，我不讨厌你这种直率的感谢方式，御主。”  
复仇者歪过头，接受了一个带着药物香气的吻。

藤丸立香坐在复仇者大腿上，慢慢地解着自己的睡衣扣子。黑色的浏海有些长了，从倚靠着床头的男人视线看去，看不太清楚表情，但是能看见一只若隐若现，发红的耳朵。  
“我以为你已经很熟悉在我面前脱衣服了，立香。”  
他年轻美丽的共犯忙着对付衣服，并未抬头，只是轻轻笑了一声。  
“你不是喜欢我被动一些吗？”狡黠的少年说道：”我猜想，你大概没意识到自己其实有处女情结。”  
“那我假设你就是个，被送到贵族床上行使初夜权的处女了？”  
藤丸立香终于把自己从那件棉制的衣服里剥出来，他年轻的身体在灯光下镀了一层暖色。伯爵先生冰冷的指节滑过胸口，他像在品味皮草触感一样抚摸着这具鲜活温暖的肉体。  
“那还请您温柔一点，”伪装的年轻处女放轻了声音，伪装得泫然欲泣：”我可不希望明天起不来床。”  
薄薄的墙板另一端，不眠的从者们各有消遣，他们饮酒，欢笑，在灯下豪掷大把时光。藤丸立香跟他的共犯则躲在黑暗的被窝里，汗津津地缠绵，距离天亮只有短短几个小时，他想抓紧每一分一秒享乐。  
伯爵先生的性器被这个技巧娴熟的伪处女握在手里，还未完全勃起的器官跟少年柔软的掌心相触，藤丸立香的嘴唇先是细致地照顾了底下的两个囊袋，他小力揉搓着柱体，从顶端流出的清液濡湿了他的指尖。  
吮吸皮肉的声音淫猥得叫人吃惊，少年跪在床上，伏低了身体，像被豢养的年轻情妇一样姿态谦卑，埋头在伯爵的腹部下方，张嘴温柔地吞入了阳具。  
男孩的口腔很浅，距离根部还有一小截距离时，前端就抵到了喉咙口。他不得不稍稍退开，伯爵的十根手指平静交迭，他垂低眼帘，藤丸立香擦了擦下巴上的口水，嘴唇已经被摩擦得有些红肿。  
他吻了好整以暇的贵族一下，接着重新跪好，试着把勃发的阴茎整根纳入口中，太大了，他没办法完全吃下去，求生欲锁住了少年的喉咙，拒绝为异物张开。藤丸立香含着它，嘴里都是前液跟口水，他吞咽的时候喉咙收缩，像是有细嫩的嘴在跟龟头接吻一样。  
带着咸味的浓稠液体无预兆地射了出来，男孩维持着卑微的姿势，等到口中小小的爆发结束后，他才吐出了沾满唾液与些许白色的阳具，用手指扶着下巴防止流到床上，在复仇者的目光下，藤丸立香喉头滚动，把珍贵的魔力咽进腹中。  
男孩坐在床上，看似美味地舔着掌心，夏日的冰融化得太快了，伯爵先生抓住他的腰，让他跪在自己的大腿上。  
“做得很好，立香，你真是让人惊喜。”  
无人照料的年轻阴茎落入从者手中，爱德蒙．唐泰斯完全扯掉了他的裤子，在修长手指的抚慰下藤丸立香小声呻吟起来，每次被人由上而下套弄，就能看到男孩难耐地挺动，摇晃腰肢贪求快感。  
他的手里被塞进了一罐软膏，复仇者惨白得没有血色的手指蘸了蘸乳白色的润滑，触碰着两瓣臀肉中的入口，他按压周遭紧绷的肌肉，等到放松下来才伸入手指。  
只放了一个指节进去，浅处的肉壁被仔细的涂满了膏油，闺房之乐有时与行刑并无差别，御主下腹深处燃起热意，他无力支撑的大腿直往下落，看起来就像是在饥渴地追逐手指一样。  
也许他确实这样想的，藤丸立香知道自己的身体比思想诚实很多，复仇者揽住少年的腰，调转位置把他放在床上，继续缓慢地用手指品尝他的肉腔。  
吮吸着侵入物的地方柔软高热，已经彻底湿润了，藤丸立香的大腿根部都是一片泥泞，他自己射出来的东西与润滑油混在一起，在被真正进入之前，缓慢细致的指奸已经让男孩轻微高潮了两次。  
行事谨慎的伯爵过了很久才放入第三根手指，仰躺在身下的藤丸立香已经耐不住了，双腿无力张开，私处绝望地缠绕着异物，他轻轻用小腿踢了一下男人的腰。  
“你是…你是打算…玩到什么时候...”声音里夹杂着气喘，本该气势凌人的指责变得软绵绵的：”快点…岩窟王！”  
男人接受了这个邀请，他抽出手指，胯部往前与男孩屁股紧贴，没有半点阻碍，反而是藤丸立香很快就反悔了。  
在漫长的等待之后，这项恩赐也太沉重了。他那不受大脑控制的淫肉紧紧裹住了阴茎前端，表达热烈欢迎，被填满很舒服，但是酸胀得不行。男人抓住他的大腿，缓慢且残忍地慢慢插进去，柔软的肉被挤开，藤丸立香一边说着胀一边哭了起来。  
他的腹部与肩膀之间，被细致地添上了瘀青与咬痕，力道并不收敛，肿胀的痕迹得过好几个礼拜才能恢复原状，藤丸立香试过拒绝，但显然夹杂哭泣的声音并未博得同情，他很怀疑—心底有个声音肯定地告诉他—这样只是火上加油罢了。  
明显感觉到了腹部深处被挤压，年长雄性的阴茎蹂躏着柔软孔洞，无助的肠道被撑开，反复摩擦，起泡融化的润滑液流得床单一片狼藉。藤丸立香在这种潮热的受难里失去力气，他的感官世界里一片混沌，只有火花与电流在交合部位劈啪作响，男孩不知道自己去了几次，他年轻的身体在高潮时无助地绞紧，又立刻被人狠狠拓开。  
仅仅是靠着来自后穴的刺激，藤丸立香就起码射精了三次，软软垂下的阴茎前端粘连着乳色的汁液，被体温蒸腾的咸腥气味称不上好闻，却十分催情。爱德蒙也在喘息，他鬓边的头发被汗水濡湿了，瞳孔细长的金色眼睛微微发光，促狭地注视着男孩手感柔软，微微鼓起的小腹。  
“立香，你这样哭会让人误解的，我记得你第一晚也没有哭成这样。”  
“闭嘴。”  
藤丸立香的声音非常沙哑，他已经被榨得一滴也不剩下了，快感湿黏地坠着下腹，每当插在身体里的阳具抽动，他就有种哭叫出声的冲动。  
复仇者继续享用年轻的身体，让御主颤抖着臣服，在身下软化得柔顺乖巧。一边美味地舔舐嘴唇与耳垂，吞食掉柔软的哭泣与恳求，藤丸立香记得那是自己的第四次射精——然后他很快就放弃了计算次数，只记得在天亮前，复仇者慷慨地给予了他无数次，让人浑身酥软的精妙高潮。


End file.
